Bind Me To You
by WitchyVampireGirl
Summary: At age 13, Bella cast a spell to keep from ever falling in love. Now 5 years later, everything has changed and nothing is what it seems. It's a race against time to either fall in love or risk losing it forever. AH, Supernatural
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was my entry for the Tales from the Void contest. Thanks to all who read it and voted. I tied for 5th place inthe Public vote! **

**Love to CullensTwiMistress, Raven Rainwalker and Nocturnal Emmissions for helping me with beta'ing, editing, talking me through it all! Thanks ladies! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just stir them up in my cauldron. ENJOY!**

Bind Me To You

BPOV- 13 years old

I watched with an odd sort of detachment as the front-end loader shoveled dirt onto his casket. It was nothing like the movies showed, where one or two guys rhythmically shoveled dirt into the hole. No, in real life, a man in a small bobcat scooped huge amounts of dirt and dumped it.

_PLOP!_

My Grams had already left the cemetery and was headed to the reception, leaving me and bobcat dude the only living souls around. For the first time since he died, I let the tears of guilt and pain streak down my cheeks. He shouldn't have died, it was my fault.

When the casket was no longer visible, I made my way slowly out of the cemetery. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Jacob was supposed to be impressed with me, be in awe of me. Instead he was scared and angry.

I tried to block out the images, but my mind was all too willing to replay my greatest failure.

_The moon was high in the sky. Its brilliant light was more than enough light for me to see what I was doing. I arranged my tools in their proper spots upon my stone altar. My herbs and athame sat next to me. A quick glance to my watch indicated that Jacob would be here soon. My heart beat in wild anticipation._

_Suddenly I heard the crunch of gravel and the spinners on his bike, he was finally here! I took several calming and centering breaths. As he drew near, I looked at him and smiled._

_There was no doubt in my mind that I loved him._

"_Hey, Bella," he greeted me warmly, his warm arms wrapping themselves around me. "Why did you want me to meet you out here?" he asked as he pulled away from me._

"_I wanted to show you something," I replied. Although Jacob knew that I was a witch, he had never seen me in action. Since I was positive that he loved me as much as I loved him, I wanted to share this side of me with him._

_When we got to the stone altar, his eyes grew wide. "Are you going to show me what you can do?"_

_I only nodded._

"_Whoa," was all that he said._

_I sat him opposite of me and went to work. I grounded myself, opening all my senses to the elements, clearing my mind and my body of all negativity. I cleansed my body, the sacred circle, and finally the alter. I cast the circle, the energy when it was done hummed through me. _

_I vaguely remembered hearing Jake gasp, letting me know he saw the bright blue light encompassing my circle. One by one I called forth the elements, asking them to join my circle. One by one they joined, filling me with their energies. When the spirit joined to make it complete, my body felt alive and full of warm energy._

_My eyes opened and landed on Jacob. He was busy looking around at the swirling colors that represented the elements that had gathered in my circle._

"_Cool, huh?" I finally spoke to him._

_All he could do was nod mutely._

_I bit my lip nervously. "Do you want to see what I can do?"_

_Again, another mute shake of his head. One by one I levitated some mundane items I had brought; a feather, a rock, my shoes. I carefully watched Jacob's expression. So far, so good I thought and continued on._

"_If you have something in your pocket I can levitate that as well." _

_He quickly pulled out a pocket knife and a bouncy ball._

"_Place them in your palm and watch."_

_He did as I told him and I carefully raised them from his hands._

"_Holy shit!" he exclaimed. "You're really doing that, aren't you?"_

_I laughed, "Yep."_

_All at once, I let everything drop safely to the ground. Power was coursing through me and I was excited to show him more. I needed to show him more. I was convinced that once he saw how powerful I was, he would love me as I loved him._

"_I can do more. That was so simple." I tried to act unimpressed with my levitation. "Do you want to see?"_

"_Yes. What else can you do?" I could see the excitement that shone in his eyes._

_He was impressed with me! I had been working with my Grams on fire scrying. My control was a little shaky, but the previous day, I had been able to hold it for fifteen minutes before I losing it. I didn't need to hold it that long, just long enough to prove to Jake I was the real deal._

"_Well, I've been working with Grams on a cool way to let you see your future with fire. Want to give it a go?"_

_His eyes went wide and I thought he looked nervous, but I brushed it aside._

"_Sure, if ya want," he finally said._

_I quickly got things together before he changed his mind. When I was all set I faced Jake and handed him a piece of paper and pencil._

"_Write down what you want to see. Make it simple and specific."_

_I watched him ponder his question as I readied my mind to focus on my task. When he had the paper folded, I took it from him and concentrated on the small flame in front of me. It I heard Jake gasp as it leapt from the candle to my hand._

_I focused on controlling the flame as I guided it to the small area I had dug out and lined with rocks. Easily, the flame sat amongst the rocks and danced with the wind. I closed my eyes and opened my mind, letting the power of the flame inside fill me. Then I chanted the words Grams taught me:_

Power of the flame hear my cry

Power of the flame I now scry

One answer to a question to know

One answer to a question we ask to show

_I threw in the paper with his question and was hit with a sudden burst of powerful energy. Problem was it wasn't my energy. Whatever Jake's question was, the power needed to show the answer was massive. I struggled to control it._

_Outside my sphere of focus I heard Jake gasp in surprise and that caused me to look at him. The second my focus was removed from the energy all hell broke loose._

I shook myself from the memories. I didn't need the visuals to be repeated in my mind. I lost control of the fire energy; it landed on Jake as he was the focus of the scrying. This freaked the shit out of him and he ran. He got on his bike fast and I ran after him screaming that I was sorry and that I loved him. When he turned to look at me he didn't see the logging truck that was coming.

I closed my eyes against the tears. I shouldn't feel sad, I didn't deserve it. If it wasn't for me, Jake would still be alive. I confessed everything I did to Grams, the guilt and shame oozing out of me. She held me as I cried when all I wanted was her anger. Even Jake's dad didn't blame me. Why he didn't, I'll never know. I wanted to be blamed, that was what I deserved.

I looked around me and realized I had wondered to the graves of my parents. They had died when I was six. They were another example of love and magic gone horribly wrong. In an attempt to make my father stay with her, my mother cast a love spell. The herbs she used were too intense and made my father go mad. One night he confronted her when he thought she had been cheating on him. He killed her and then himself.

I walked away from them with a leaden feeling in my stomach. I should have known that what I was doing with Jake would end in disaster. My parents should have taught me that. The whole way home I thought of nothing but how magic and love have done nothing good for me in my life. By the time I trudged up the stairs to my room that night I resolved that I would make sure nothing like this ever happened.

Three nights later, I snuck out of the house and went to our outside stone altar. Grams used it for her monthly coven meetings and other ritual work. It was the perfect place. The moon was in its waning phase, everything pointed to it being the perfect time.

I laid my herbs and tools on the altar and went forth cleansing and purifying the space and circle. The circle was cast, the elements invited and the power was flowing. This was right; this was what I had to do so that I would never hurt someone again.

I centered my energies, cleared my mind of everything but the purpose before me. I took the strands of thread, blessed them and slowly and methodically began to braid them together. As I worked to weave the white, purple and brown strands together, my lips moved in silent chanting. All my energies were focused on my task, binding my magic. When the length of the string was braided I made three knots, representing the Law of Three to hold the spell, to give it strength and integrity.

I took each bracelet and tied one to each ankle and then used slip knots to attach one to each wrist. The knots were centered on the pulse points on my wrists while the knots on my ankles faced inward. The low thrum of magic surrounded me and I could tell it was working.

I turned back to the altar and began the next part of my spell work. This time I braided red, white and pink thread together, this time chanting the spell that would bind me from ever finding love. I didn't need the heartache or the loss. It just wasn't worth it.

When the long length was braided, I once again made three knots, the center one holding a small silver charm. I placed it around my neck, making sure the knots and charm was as close to my heart as possible. Again, another hum of magic surrounded me and I closed my eyes to let the feeling course through my body. When I felt centered again, I closed the spell with the final touch. One last part to seal the magical workings and make it real. I closed my eyes and raised my arms high in the air, casting my words and my magic out into the night sky. When it was all over, I thanked the elements, the spirit, opened my circle and collected my tools.

Back at home, I placed my athame, my cords and my chalice into a box. I would no longer need these items, for this moment forward, I was just Isabella. Isabella the witch ceased to be, just like I wanted.

…..

**Bella- 13 days before her 18****th**** birthday**

"Did you hear about the new family that just moved into town?" asked Alice as she painted my toes.

"No," I replied simply, knowing that she was dying to spill the juicy gossip. Instead I concentrated on painting my nails bright neon yellow. It sort of looked green in the right light.

"Well," she went on to say, "the dad is the new doctor over at the hospital, not sure what the mom does. But," she tailed off, looking up at me with bright shining eyes, "there are two boys, both seniors and both smoking hot!"

I rolled my eyes at my best friend; she was forever falling in and out of love. I absently fingered the frayed threads around my neck. It was barely hanging on, but it only had to last thirteen more days. Then once midnight on my eighteenth passed, the spell would be complete and I wouldn't need to wear the bracelets that also still adorned my wrists and ankles.

"The other boy's name is Jasper and he has such sexy blond hair and the deepest blue eyes. I think I am in love." I suppressed a chuckle at her declaration.

"When did you meet Jasper?" I asked knowing she wanted to tell me the story.

"He and Edward came into Daddy's story yesterday looking for stuff for the house. I was bringing him his lunch when I ran into them."

"Who's Edward?"

She gave me a withering glare. "Were you not listening to me? Edward is Jasper's brother, well adopted brother."

"Edward is adopted?" I asked feeling lost and confused.

"No!" she sighed. "Jasper is adopted. Edward's mom was Jasper's mom's sister. She died or something when Jasper was real little, his dad had died before he was born. The Cullen's adopted him." She looked at me, proud to have discovered such a treasure trove of information about her newest love interest.

"Oh," I replied, not understanding in the least, but not really caring.

"Your nails are dry, let's go."

I dutifully followed her out to her car and we headed off to First Beach. It was the last summer party before school started in a few days. I was looking forward to seeing everyone. Grams and I had just gotten back from a two week trip to see family over on the East Coast. It was nice to be back with family, even if it was for a short time.

A few hours later, the party is in full swing and I was sitting talking with Alice, Ben and Angela when the crowd parted for a group of people. At first, all I saw was Emmett. He dwarfed over everyone and he kinda made an entrance. Next to him was his girlfriend, Rose. Behind them I saw a boy with blond hair and from the way Alice was practically jumping out of her skin, I would say that was Jasper. I couldn't see the boy behind Jasper, but my body hummed in a strange reaction.

When they got closer to the bonfire, Jasper shifted slightly and the other boy came into full view. My heart skidded to a stop and all breath whooshed out of me. I felt the color drain from my face.

_It's not possible!_

But there he stood, in all of his real life glory. I shook my head, frantically, trying to deny that he was real.

"W-who is that?" I asked shakily to Alice. If she noticed my shaking finger, she never mentioned it. Instead she glanced over to where I was pointing.

"Edward, Jasper's brother. I told you about him earlier. Want me to introduce you him?"

"NO!" I all but shouted at her. I was shaking my head so fast, Alice was a blur. "No, no, there is no need."

I stood up, and ran in the other direction. I heard Alice shouting at me, but I needed to get out, to get away from…from…from _Edward._

His name rolled around in my head and it sent a warm shiver down my spine. When I make it to where all the cars are parked, I saw Eric leaning against his car. I ran up to him and begged him to take me home. I was sure my wild, crazy eyes were freaking him out, but I couldn't care less.

Finally I got him to agree and in seconds I was in his car and putting miles between me and Edward. As he drove, I couldn't help but go back to that night five years ago when I cast my spell.

_I shall not love another, unless he has eyes of summer grass, hair that shines like a penny, but as wild as the wind and an imperfect smile. My magic and my love, I bind to him. By true love's confession before the stroke of midnight of my eighteenth year or love and magic forever lost._

I picked those traits, never suspecting that they could be real in someone. It was too specific, too detailed to exist exactly as I cast. Fear and dread flowed throughout my body. I needed to get to Grams; she would help me make sense of it all. I was too close to my goal to have it all fall apart now.

As Eric screeched to a halt in front of my house, I was already out of the car and flying up the steps to my front door. I didn't even tell him thanks; my only purpose was to get to Grams. I rushed through the house to find her in bed reading.

"Grams! You have to help…he's real…I saw him…the spell…scared…" I was panting so fast that my words were coming out all jumbled and garbled.

Calmly, she placed her book on her bedside table and patted the spot next to her. "Calm down, child. Tell me what has you in a tizzy."

The soft melody of her voice worked its magic through me, the panic and fear slowed to a halt and I could breathe slowly and think clearly. Her warm gentle hand grasped mine as I told her my tale. She never knew what magic I cast, just that I had. She trusted me to use my powers wisely and justly. It felt cathartic to finally tell her. It wasn't that I was fearful of her response. No, I was more worried that I would disappoint her.

I was the last witch of my family. If I was able to forever bind my magic, there was a good chance that the magic would die with Grams. She let me pull away from her teachings; I stopped going to full moon rituals or participating in sabbats. She was great in giving me my time and space. I was sure she thought, in time I would come back to the magic. But once I confessed the lengths I went to in order to rid my life of magic, she would be disappointed.

So as I regaled her with my tale, I looked at the worn, threadbare blanket on the bed. I plucked at the loose strands as my voice shook and waffled. When I was done, the silence was heavy and thick, I felt suffocated. I wanted to look at her, but shame kept my eyes down.

"Get me your book, child." She didn't have to tell me what book she wanted.

With a heavy heart and wooden feet, I shuffled to my room and dug out the box in the back of my closet. I lifted the lid and retrieved my personal Book of Shadows. It was the diary of all my magical workings. Every spell, every divination, every ritual I performed myself was written in painstaking detail. With a shaking hand I handed it to her.

Once again I sat next to her, eyes glued to the blanket as I heard her rustling the pages. When she found the page I had detailed my spell on, I counted the heartbeats as she read in silence. When I felt as if I would die before she spoke, the heavy silence was broken by her laughter.

I looked up at her to see her face beaming, her eyes crinkled at the corners and she was laughing. I felt myself grow angry.

"It's not funny, Grams. He's not supposed to be real; no one could have_ all_ those traits." I crossed my arms in frustration, pissed that she couldn't see how very un-fucking funny this was.

Grams shook her head, "My child, you have no clue what you really did don't you?"

I looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean? Of course I did. I cast a spell that once I turn eighteen my magic and ability to fall in love will be gone forever. Unless _he _doesn't come along and we fall in love."

"That's not what you did, Bella. If you wanted to do that, you should have done a _banishing _spell. No, what you did was bind your magic and love to this boy." She looked at me expectantly as if I should have known better.

"What does this mean?" I whispered to her. The knowledge of what this all really meant was growing ever present and I started to feel true fear.

I was sure my panic was written all over my body, the idea that everything I thought to be true was wrong, unsettled me. All that I once held true was crumbling beneath my feet and I scrambled for some foothold.

Her warm hands squeezed mine, "It means that you drew him to you. Your magic is tied to him, as well as your love. He is your destiny. If the spell can't be broken by midnight on your birthday, you two will be lost to each other forever."

I was in shock. I had no thoughts, no feelings, I was numb. But then one niggling little thought occurred to me.

"How do we break the spell?" Part of me didn't want to know, but the other side of me had a morbid need to know.

"It's simple, child. You wrote it perfectly, you must say 'I love you' to each other."

Deep down I knew she was right. But there was one more piece left to place in the puzzle.

"What did you mean, 'lost to each other forever'?" I watched her cornflower blue eyes peered deep into my soul. I knew she was sizing me up to see if I could handle truth. I held her unwavering gaze.

"It means neither of you will ever love another. Your whole life will be spent pining after a love you cannot have and you will truly lose your magic. For now it is laying dormant inside you, waiting for him to set it free. I would go so far as to venture that he is a witch as well, that he can sense you like you sensed him tonight."

**EPOV**

_It was her!_

I had dreamt of the same brown hair and brown eyes since I was thirteen. I had been drawn to that face for the last five years. I had been searching for her ever since. The hum of power that flooded my body when I saw her almost overwhelmed me.

She was the key to getting the rest of my magic back. Every divination, every scrying I did pointed to her as the key to getting my magic back. I knew it, I could feel it. The answers I needed she could provide. I knew I was on the right track when I picked this place to move to. Every molecule screamed at me to come here.

As we drove closer and closer, I could feel that I was headed in the right direction. But when I saw her, it was like being slammed into concrete. She was real, she was alive and there was a small part of me that whispered she was mine.

**BPOV**

I ignored everyone ever since the party. I was still trying to come to grips with all that Grams had told me. I wanted to scream at my stupidity. But once I looked at the spell again, I could see where my thirteen year old self went wrong.

_How could I be so stupid?_

But, now it was the first day of school and I couldn't ignore anyone anymore. I would have to face Edward head on. I could only hope that I didn't have any classes with him. I still had no clue what I was going to do. Nothing was how I thought it would be and that had me re-examining all that I thought was true.

I made it through homeroom and my first two classes without spotting Edward. But that didn't stop my body from humming with energy. It was as if my body knew he was near. Grams told me that it was the spells way of recognizing the magic I cast.

I was sitting in calculus, waiting for class to start when my heart started to pound and I could feel the blood rushing through my veins. My whole body was like a live wire and I was primed and ready to go. But when Edward walked into the room, my entire body tuned into his. It was as if he was my north, my sun, my moon. My body knew who he was, but my mind was screaming, trying to find the brakes before I crashed and burned.

I wanted to turn away from him, but I couldn't it was like I was physically unable to stop looking at him. My eyes drank in the sight of his lean and toned body, the slight swagger in his walk. I was finally able to see the slightly crooked smile he gave me as he walked over to the empty desk next to me. I wanted to throw my books down and say that it was reserved, but I was paralyzed by his absolute beauty.

"Hey, I'm Edward Cullen." He said to me and all I could do was stare. "Um, you're Bella, right?" His brows did this sexy scrunched up thing and I swear I felt my ovaries swoon.

"Um, yea… that's me…umm..yea…Bella."

_OMG! Could I sound any more like a complete moron?_

He smiled at me, his green eyes sparkling and I was lost. Thank the gods that the teacher started to talk, pulling me from the hypnotic gaze he had me trapped in. When the bell rang less than an hour later, I bolted from the room, desperate to get away from Edward.

Of course, my lame ass attempt to get away lasted all of about three minutes as Edward once again strolled into my biology class. I moaned and groaned as he sauntered up the lab table I was sitting at.

"Looks like we meet again, Bella." The way my name rolled off his tongue made me shiver and I barely repressed the urge to close my eyes in delight.

"Yes, we do, Edward." My teeth were clenched tight. I turned and faced the front and pretended to pay attention. I tried to focus on what Mr. Banner was saying and not the delicious heat from Edward's body that I felt washing over me.

_I was so screwed._

**EPOV**

I knew she was evading me. I could tell by the tension in her body whenever I was near. Problem was that I had no clue why. She had to feel the pull, the connection. Hell, if I was right, the source of whatever was happening between us had to originate from her. I could feel the power coursing through her.

While she pretended not to notice me, I watched her. She was even more beautiful than my dreams. Her hair was richer, fuller. Her eyes were warm pools that reflected her soul. She was lithe and had curves that my hands itched to feel.

Now, I just needed a way to talk to her about what is happening. I just needed an opening. That opening came as I was following her after biology. We had lunch together, but she had yet to discover that. It was then that I noticed the bracelets on her ankles and on her wrists. They looked like something one would create for a spell. At lunch I covertly took a picture of one of them on her wrist and sent it to my mom with a quick text.

**M- Are these what I think they are? They are on her ankles and wrists. E**

When Bella flicked her hair back, I stifled a gasp as I saw the necklace she was wearing. It was in the same style as the other ones, but this held a heart shaped charm in the knot work. I was almost positive they were from a spell. But it just didn't make any sense. I took another covert picture of the necklace and sent it to my mom as well. If anyone could help me figure this out, it would be her. I learned everything I knew from her.

There was only one class left after lunch and I had it with Bella as well. I could tell it was driving her insane to have me in so many classes. But at the same time, I could see the pull affecting her as well. Her eyes constantly flicked to mine. Her body would lean towards me and when she would realize what she was doing her face would curl into the most adorable scowl. She would then wrench her body back and stay real still and stiff until she started to lean toward me once again.

About ten minutes before the final bell rang, my phone vibrated with an incoming message. I snuck a look under my desk to see it was from my mom. Hastily I opened it up and my eyes went wide with surprise.

**E- They are spell work for love and magic. They look like binding knots, but it makes no sense if they are on her and she is resisting. Talk to her. I sense there is not much time. I feel something big is at stake. M**

I got an answer to one of my questions, but it brought up several dozen others. Something wasn't adding up and the only one who could clear it up was Bella. I knew that once the bell rang, she would try and fly right outside and far away from me. Too bad I wasn't going to let her.

I gathered my books a few minutes before the bell rang and I prepared myself to follow Bella closely, she was going to talk whether she wanted to or not. Just as the bell rang, Bella jumped out of her seat and I was right behind her. She didn't even stop at her locker; she just headed straight for the parking lot.

"Bella," I called out to her. Her shoulders hunched as if she was trying to deflect my words away from her.

"Bella, stop!" I yelled. People were looking at me but I paid them no attention. I could see that her path was blocked by a crowd of freshman. I pushed passed the person in front of me and launched myself at Bella.

My hand grasped her arm and I pulled her back against my chest. My lips lowered to her ear. I couldn't help but notice the way her body melted into mine and a shiver raced down her spine.

"I know you did a love and magic spell. Now I want to know why and how it involves me."

Without waiting for her to respond, I pulled us both into the nearest empty classroom. I pushed her ahead of me and I closed and locked the door. She whipped around to look at me when she heard the click of the lock.

"I want my answers now."

**BPOV**

My mind flew in a million different directions. Each and every thought I had was scattered. My mind was in utter chaos. He leaned so casually against the locked door. I opened my mouth to deny any knowledge of what he was talking about.

"Don't even think of denying it. I know what you are, Bella. I know you're a witch. I know that you cast some sort of love and magic spell. What I don't know is how I fit into it."

"How do you know all this?" I finally asked.

"Because I am a witch as well and for the last five years I have been dreaming of you, searching for you. Also for the last five years I have been trying to get back part of my powers. Somehow, I think you hold all the answers. So spill it."

I looked at him, unsure if I could believe what he was saying. Hoping, praying to the gods that what he was saying was all a huge mistake. "How do I know you're a witch?" I spat out in a bratty tone.

His low seductive chuckle washed over me and I couldn't help but close my eyes. "You want proof? I can give you proof." With that he flicked his wrists and the books lining the shelf near me came flying at me. I threw up my hands to protect myself, but they stopped inches from my face.

I looked at him and I could tell he was serious. It was time to face the music. So I unloaded the whole sordid tale. From my responsibility for Jake's death, to my desire to get rid of my magic and never fall in love and finally to the spell I cast. I told him what I felt that night at First Beach and what my Grams revealed about what spell I really did cast.

"It's wasn't supposed to turn out this way. I fucked up. HUGE. But if what my Grams says is true, there is lots more at stake." I let out a resigned sigh. "I'm sorry, Edward. I never meant to drag you into this, or cause you any harm. I am so very sorry."

I couldn't look him in the eyes; my shame was weighing me down. Even when I heard him chuckle, I couldn't meet his eyes.

"Don't be sorry, I'm not."

**EPOV**

I wish I could say that after our little talk that day, things got better. But that wouldn't be true. No, Bella was playing extremely hard to get. I mean…hello…did she not understand we had less than thirteen days to figure this all out!

I knew the idea that we had to fall in love to break the spell sounded crazy and very farfetched, but that was what we had to work with. At the very least, we should spend time together, get to know each other. What did we have to lose? Well, with us, a lot, but still, she wasn't even giving us a shot.

She refused to talk to me in class, even if I passed her notes. She would just shove them right back to me. The only good thing I had going for me was the connection. As much as she fought against it, it fought back. Every time I walked near her she would look and she just stared at me with this sexy ass look on her face. But then, she would realize what was happening and she would force herself to turn away.

So about the third day of her ignoring me, I had enough. I was tired of waiting around for her to come to me. Nope, I was done being Mr. Nice guy. Hardball Cullen was coming out to play and he took no prisoners. Nothing was going to get resolved this way.

So minutes before lunch was over, I left and hid in the shadows in the hallway that Bella would have to walk to get to our last class. I saw her and when she passed by I clamped a hand around her mouth and another around her waist. I took us both into the alcove under the stairs.

I pushed her up against the wall, my body pressed up against hers. I could feel every curve, every dip, and every breath she took. I just wanted to talk to her, but seeing her there, with wide eyes, heaving breasts, I lost control. I removed my hand only to cover her lips with mine.

I wish I could've been soft and gentle, but I was beyond worked up by her. Instead, the kiss was hard and demanding. I nibbled on that plump lower lip and when she gasped in surprise, I forced my tongue into her mouth.

Oh, fuck me, she tasted like heaven. I was relentless with the kiss, teasing, taunting and demanding. She tried to resist, but she didn't last long. Soon, her hands were fisted in my shirt, pulling me closer. Her leg hitched over mine and started this sexy grind.

I groaned at the feel of her heat pressed against my groin. Bella took that opportunity to trail nips and bites down my neck and throat while fisting her hands in my hair and pulling me to her neck. I was all too willing, so I kissed and sucked every inch of skin I could.

We were in frenzy, hands clawing, grasping pulling. Mouths and lips devouring, tasting, licking, sucking. I was hard and she was grinding on me like there was no tomorrow. But then Bella went and threw a figurative bucket of ice water on everything when she slammed her foot down on mine. When I let go of her, she pushed me back and ran away.

I slid down the wall, so close, but yet, still so far away.

**BPOV**

I knew I wasn't handling everything very well. Ok, ok, fine, I wasn't handling it at all. But I just didn't know how to cope. It was all to fucking much. How was I supposed to fall in love with a complete stranger? Then he had to go and lay that kiss on me. The kiss that I felt down to my toes. The one that could still make my panties wet.

Ignoring him wasn't working. The fucking connection wouldn't let me. I was always painfully aware of where he was. But then, Edward was always trying to reach out to me. He would slide notes over to me with cute questions trying to get to know me. I would always read it before I slid it back to him unanswered. Then he started to leave me tidbits about himself; his favorite band, book, movie, color, food.

I wanted to hate him, I really did. But the connection between us wouldn't let me. Ok, so maybe I was a bit curious and it had nothing to do with the connection. But that only added to my already growing curiosity about Edward.

He was drop dead gorgeous, every girl wanted him. He was incredibly smart, polite and sweet. His magical skills were highly advanced, even with him having limited power at the moment. In fact, there was little I could find wrong with him. Maybe under different circumstances I would want to pursue something with him.

I just hated the idea of being _forced _into something with him. I knew that was pretty damn hypocritical of me, seeing how it was my entire fault we were in this predicament. But it was how I felt. I couldn't help it.

Of course Grams kept telling me different. She'd said that I was fighting the connection instead of letting it work. She reminded me that I cast the spell asking for this specific person and that magic found a way for the two of us to find each other. In her mind he was my soul mate. I thought she was crazy.

I had spent the last five years doing everything in my power to NOT fall in love. It was hard to switch gears on a dime and be all lovey dovey about it. I mean, love doesn't have a great track record in our family. When I pointed that out to Grams, she reminded me that what happened with my parents was a gross misuse of magic. Jake was a horribly tragic accident that had nothing to do with love. I tried to argue against her logic, but it was useless.

One day, Grams asked that I just let myself follow the connection. "Just try one day, child. One day is all I am asking you. Surely it's not too much to ask. You may be pleasantly surprised."

She gave me one of her all knowing looks and I found myself agreeing. I hated that she had the power to make me do shit I didn't want to. So it was four days before my birthday and when I woke, I let the connection guide me. It first made me wait for Edward, as he pulled into the parking lot right behind me.

I approached him shyly and when he smiled, I melted. We walked side by side into school. Every step I moved closer and closer to him, until our arms were continuously bumping into each other. If I was honest, I loved the feel of being next to him. I gave his hand a squeeze before first period and ran off to class. Just as the class started I received a text from Edward.

**B- Can I ask what that was all about? Not that I am complaining. I liked it. E**

The connection told me not to lie, so I listened.

**E- Grams asked me not to fight the connection, for at least one day. So I am giving it a go. B**

**B-I think your Grams is a smart lady. E**

I bit back a laugh and concentrated as much as I could on class. When third period rolled around, I was giddy and couldn't help but smile. With each passing second I could feel him getting closer. It washed over me like a warm comfy blanket. So it was no surprise to me that when he sat down next to me, that I reached over and hugged him.

I buried my face into the warm crook of his neck and inhaled his clean scent. It felt right and deep down that fucking scared me, but the connection buried that feeling and I went with the flow. The rest of the day I talked to Edward, held his hand and we gave lots of hugs. With each touch of his skin I felt the connection growing stronger and more intense.

By the end of the day, I felt happier and lighter, but still no closer to knowing if I was in love with Edward.

**EPOV**

To say that I was shocked that she decided not to fight the connection, even if it was for a day, was an understatement. But I didn't complain. I used it to my advantage. I made sure we talked, touched, hugged, anything I could think of to build the connection up between us. I knew that if it got stronger there would be no way she could deny it.

I could feel that I was starting to fall in love with Bella. But I knew that she wasn't ready to hear that just yet. I was holding onto a faint glimmer of hope that everything would turn out ok. But I was also being realistic, it wouldn't surprise me if tomorrow, she went back to trying to fight the connection.

So the next few days I continued as if she was no longer fighting the connection. I waited for her in the parking lot. I held her hand; I would talk to her about everything and anything that came to mind. I offered to do homework with her and even asked if I could pick her up for school. She politely refused me.

But that didn't stop me from offering. But the gods took pity on me one day and made the teachers put us as partners for a project. It was also her birthday, we were down to the last few hours and I was not opposed to using this project as an excuse to getting Bella alone.

"Come on Bella, it's your birthday, we should spend all the time we can together. Plus, we have school work we need to do, as partners. We can kill two birds with one stone." I waggled my eyes suggestively. She busted out laughing and I knew that she would agree.

"I guess you're right." I heard the resignation in her voice. I knew she worried about being the reason why I may never get all my powers back. But I could care less about that. All I wanted was Bella. The idea of spending the rest of my life pining after her scared me and made me physically ill.

So there we were, in my room working on our Biology project. Well, Bella was working; I was too busy staring at her. The connection in me was thrumming hard and it was hard to ignore. Everything in me was screaming to make her mine. So when she called me over to look at something, I flew over to my bed to sit next to her.

The sweet scent of her strawberry shampoo swirled around me and I lost it. I pushed her back onto my bed and covered her body with mine. I was already rock hard and I began to move against her while my lips attacked her. She hesitated for a brief second and then she began kissing me back until she was just as worked up as I was.

Soon clothes were being ripped off and she was beneath me naked. Our breathing was labored as we tried to get even closer to each other.

"I need to be in you, Bella," I groaned out to her.

"Yes, please," she replied in a hiss. In one smooth motion, I was sheathed deep inside her. I felt the give of her hymen and realized the gift she just gave to me. As I began the slow movements everything just clicked. I felt as if I had come home. I could hear her gasp below me and when I looked into her wide eyes; I could tell she could feel it too.

Slowly, I continued to thrust into her, building up a slow rhythm until her heels spurred me on. Her breathy moans and pants of 'more' and 'harder' caused me to pump into her with all that I had. Her hands clutched at my shoulders as she met me thrust for thrust.

Her hands roamed my body and I shivered under her touch. My hands held her close; the need to feel her overwhelmed me. Our lips kissed and licked where ever we could reach. Our breaths mingled with each pant and gasp for more that was uttered.

When I felt that familiar coil roll through me I sped up. I watched her face, needing to see that moment when she finally let go. When she let out her wordless scream and I felt her clamp down, I let go and roared out my own orgasm. When the last pulses coursed through us both I slumped down next to Bella.

I was basking in the glow, when Bella started to gather her clothes. I threw her a confused look.

"Um, just cleaning up. I'll be right back." She scrambled off the bed and into the bathroom.

The hum of the connection had me on a high. I knew that I loved her. I could feel it. I just needed to tell her. So strong was the urge that I threw on my pants and ran out to the bathroom. I knocked on it, but got no response.

I opened the door only to find that the window was open and Bella was gone.

**BPOV**

No…no..no…..

I didn't love him. But I sure felt it from him. It pulsed off him in waves and it freaked me out. I needed to escape. So I did the cowardly thing, I ran. I climbed out his bathroom window and ran to my car where I took off like a bat out of hell.

Tears streamed down my face as my entire body was racked with guilt, shame and physical illness. Everything in and out of me hurt. All I could think was how badly I was fucking everything up. I was crying so hard that I didn't see the deer in the road until it was too late. I swerved to miss hitting it and over corrected. I fishtailed, spun a few circles and slammed into a tree. My head hit the steering wheel and the last thought I had was that I wanted Edward.

**EPOV**

I was pacing my room. There was nothing left for me to do. I had driven around for hours looking for her. I had called her Grams more times than I cared to admit. Everything I did I came up empty. I could feel each tick of the clock counting down to midnight. I had less than an hour. Every pore in my body was crying out to her. I could tell something was very, very wrong.

My mom was sitting at the kitchen table, trying to get a vision of Bella or anything useful. But she wasn't getting any flickers. The silence was broken by the sound of the house phone ringing. I jumped and mom ran to answer it.

I watched her face as she listened to the person on the other end speak. She hung up with a quick thank you and looked at me.

"She's at the hospital! Go quick!"

I was out the door before she finished speaking. The entire drive I spoke every prayer and blessing I could think of and some that I made up. She just had to be alright. I didn't bother wiping the tears that were falling down. All I could concentrate on was the miles rolling under my wheels and the silent hands of the clock that was ticking down.

I skidded to a halt in the parking lot. I didn't even worry about parking properly. I threw open my door and ran full tilt through the front door. My Dad was there waiting.

"Room 210. She was unconscious."

He had to scream out the last bit as I flew past him to the stairs. I took them two at a time and flung open the door to the second floor. I scanned the signs and followed the one for 210. As I drew closer, my body started humming and I froze. The connection was pulling at me, telling me to run to her.

I yelled at myself to get going but I was paralyzed. Fear of what I would find and see made me slow down and be cautious. My heart thundered in my chest, my breathing was fast and labored and my mind was screaming that I loved her.

When I made it to her darkened room, I opened the door to see a single light shining on her frail form in the hospital bed. Like lightning I raced to her side and gathered her in my arms. She had a few cuts on her head and a nasty bruise. I tucked her close to me and rocked her back and forth.

"I love you, Bella. Wake up for me. I love you."

Over and over I repeated my words hoping that they could pierce the darkness of her mind. I stroked her head and kissed her face. She had to wake up, time was running out.

"Please baby, wake up. I need to see that you're okay. Please, Bella. I love you."

I felt her fingers twitch and I watched her face for signs that she was coming around. Her other hand moved and her breathing sped up. Her eyes moved fast beneath her lids. I whispered my words into her ear as I kept watch over her face.

Her eyes fluttered open a few times then closed and I sent her silent pleadings to keep fighting, to come back to me. She licked her lips and I called out for her.

"Bella, can you hear me? Wake up beautiful, please."

A few more eye flutters and then I was looking into her warm eyes.

"Edward? Am I dreaming?"

I smiled at her, "No, you're not dreaming." I pushed back a few stray hairs from her face and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you, Bella. Do you hear me? I love you!"

She looked around in confusion then back at me. Her hand shakily reached up to touch my face.

"You are real." I nodded and kissed her cheek to give her further proof that I was right there with her.

"Yes I am. I love you, Bella."

"You love me?" She asked, her face scrunched up in deep thought.

"Yes." I answered simply. It was all in her court, she had to make her declaration if we were to break the spell.

She licked her dry lips and pulled me down close, our lips just millimeters from each other, her warm breath fanned over my face.

"I love you too, Edward."

With that, she kissed me and the alarm on my watch chimed the midnight hour.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. This was my first attempt at a supernatural tale. Thanks to the ladies over at Tales from the Void.. it was fun! Let me know what you think! Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is Part 2 that I donated to Fandom 4 No Hungry Kid. We raised a bunch of money for a great cause. For those of you who donated and have already read this.. THANK YOU! For the rest of you.. I hope you like.  
>A huge thanks goes to CullensTwiMistress for her awesome beta skills on this! You are my sister.. no matter what.. I heart you hard!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight..I just like to stir them up with my own little taste of Wicca! ENJOY!**

BPOV

His lips were warm on mine. They were soft and so gentle. His hands cupped my face, mindful of the cuts and bruises. Then suddenly my body was infused with such heat that it made me pull away and gasp out loud. My hands grasped Edward's arms as my whole body trembled.

"W-what's go-going on Edw-ward?"

"It's the spell breaking. You powers are returning." He clutched me tighter to him and I felt his body being wracked with its own tremors. His had to be returning as well.

The hospital room filled with a brilliant white light that momentarily blinded us before it narrowed into two beams that were pinpointed on our hearts. With one last violent lurch, we both convulsed and the light collapsed into us. I fell onto Edward and his arms automatically wound around me.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked him.

He answered with a velvet chuckle, "That would be the universe restoring the balance that your spell had thrown off." He placed a sweet kiss on the top of my head.

"I didn't mean to, ya know." I burrowed closer to him. His unique scent of sandalwood and earth was comforting to me. The low hum of the bind was now a full throttle thrum and it was a bit disconcerting.

"I know, love. I was teasing. How do you feel?" He pulled away from me to look me over. "Do you feel any different?"

I took a silent inventory of my body. There was the bind connection that felt stronger. There was something at the edge of it, like an awareness that I had no idea how to access. I pushed that aside to continue my self-appraisal. There was a new energy that flowed through me, one that made my body feel full of light and warmth. I recognized it as the energy of my magical power; it had been too long since I felt it.

I obviously felt the scrapes and bruises; my body was sore and battered. But I was alive and we had found a way to break the spell. So I would say that things were good.

"I feel tired and very sore. But I can feel my energy. It feels like it did when I was thirteen." I smiled as the familiar energy filled my body with the power that I had shunned for the last five years.

Edward smiled at me, "Give it a go, do something."

There was a light in his eyes and his mouth quirked into a sweet smile. He looked absolutely breath-taking and he was mine. I caressed the side of his face and watched as he nuzzled into my hand. The contentment I felt was magnified, almost like an echo. As if it was being reflected back to me. I wanted to explore this more, but Edward was eagerly waiting for me to test out my powers.

I closed my eyes and let the energy dance around and through me. When I had found my center, I slowly opened my eyes. I concentrated on the eraser that was next to the white board where a nurse had written her name. I raised a shaky hand and watched as the eraser jiggled and then finally rose into the air. It shakily made its way to my outstretched hand. When it touched down I turned towards Edward.

"Did you see that? Not bad for being out of practice if I do say so myself."

Edward was beaming at me as he kissed my cheek. "You did well. Now watch what I can do."

He shifted on the bed and placed one hand on my head and the other on my stomach. With wide eyes, I watched as he closed his eyes, his brows furrowed in intense concentration. His lips moved in a silent invocation. Suddenly my body was filled with soothing warmth. I could feel things moving and shifting in me. My eyes happened to be looking at a rather nasty gash on my arm and I watched, in stunned silence, as it began to heal. Soon all that was left was a tiny faint pink scar.

Just as quickly as the warmth started, it stopped just as fast. Edward opened his eyes as he removed his hands from my body. He shifted on the bed so he could wrap his arms back around me.

"What did you do?" I asked the wonder thick in my voice. I looked back down to my arms where several of the scrapes were nothing more but faded scars. "Did you heal me?"

All he did was nod his head. I saw the apprehension in his eyes. I placed my hand on his face to make sure he was looking at me as I spoke.

"Thank you, Edward. You have a tremendous gift." I stretched up to kiss his lips. I felt the relief as it coursed through his body, he sagged into me.

I made a mental note to talk to him about all of this. But I was feeling so tired. I let out a huge yawn and heard Edward as he laughed.

"Get some sleep, beautiful. You need it. It's been a long day."

"What about you?" Irrational fear gripped me. "Will you stay?" I didn't want him to leave. I needed to have him near me.

"Like there is any other place I would rather be." He toed off his shoes, stripped down to a wife beater and his boxers. I scooted over a little more, to make room for him under the covers. Once were both covered and situated on our sides facing each other, he softly kissed my lips.

"Good night and sweet dreams, love. I'll be here when you wake."

I snuggled deep into his arms, his smell and warmth enveloping me and I eased into a peaceful slumber.

EPOV

"Come on, Bella, one more try." I shouted at her trying to encourage her not to give up. We had been working tirelessly at getting her powers and knowledge back up to par. It hadn't been easy on her. Even from over a hundred feet away I could see her sweating and the fierce look of concentration on her face.

We had been working on her levitation skills, trying to push it farther and farther. She was good up to around eighty feet, but when we moved it back any more, she struggled.

"Fuck," shouted Bella. "I can't do it! It's impossible."

With a quick flick of my wrist the stick she was trying to move flew over to my outstretched hand.

"Show off," she yelled as she flipped me off.

I couldn't help but laugh at her. I watched as she plopped herself down on the grass and fall onto her back. I jogged over to her and dropped down next to her.

"Do you really need to demonstrate how bad I suck at all this?" I could hear the quiver in her voice. It really bothered her that it came so easily to me even though we both had been suffering a power loss. Granted, I still studied and I hadn't lost all of my powers, just a huge decrease in them.

But Bella had suffered losing them all and stopped studying, despite her Grams trying to keep her on track. So now, she had all the powers an eighteen year old should have, with little ability to access or control them. Not only was I helping her catch up, but my mom and Grams were putting her through her paces.

"You don't suck, babe. You know this. Look at how well you got all caught up on spell casting?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Don't patronize me." She pouted her lips and I just had to kiss them.

I hovered over her, placing my hands to the side of her head. Her eyes widened and then turned all hooded. She licked her lips and my eyes zeroed in on them. I leaned down, our lips just millimeters apart, her breath became my breath. Her chest heaved with the force of her pants. Ever so softly I brushed my lips against hers. I made another pass with my lips, using a bit more pressure.

Bella, frustrated with my teasing kisses, linked her hands behind my head and pulled me down to her lips. Her lips moved urgently against mine, her tongue swept across my lower lips and I opened to grant her access. Our tongues tasted and explored each other, the mint from her gum made my mouth tingle.

The hands that had pulled me closer, roamed the planes of my back. Her tiny hands felt like fire. I groaned at the sensation of her bare hands on my skin as she snaked hers underneath my shirt. Her legs had hooked behind my legs, moving me closer to her covered pussy.

Now it was her turn to whimper as the full force of my weight settled on her body. My hips flexed involuntarily, causing us both to let go throaty moans. My hands ghosted down the side of her body to the hem of her shirt, and then I slowly dragged it up her body. When the tops of her breasts were bared to me, I placed wet open mouthed kisses along the exposed cleavage as I finished removing her shirt.

"So perfect," I whispered into the valley of her chest. I laved one hardened tip while I brushed the tip of the other. Bella arched her back, offering them more to me. Seeing Bella letting go shredded the last bits of my control. With a quick flick of my fingers, the latch of her bra was undone.

_Thank the gods for front latching bras._

I quickly suckled one nipple into my mouth while rolling and pinching the other. My hips thrust against her pussy and I wanted her naked, badly.

"Clothes…off…now," I managed to pant. I sat back on my knees and pulled off my shirt.

I heard Bella's gasp as my chest was revealed. The desire in her eyes was unmistakable. Her fingers trailed from my throat to my nipples. Her fingers lightly scored over them and down to my abs. My stomach rippled with her light teasing touches while my cock throbbed in my too tight pants.

I covered her hand, worried that if she touched me, I would come in my pants. "Clothes, Bella."

She shook her head and in a flash she had pulled her pants and panties off. My pants quickly joined our pile of discarded clothes. Before I could lay Bella down, she pushed my back and her mouth quickly engulfed my leaking cock.

"Oh, shit, Bella. So fucking good," I hissed as her tongue and lips go to town on my dick. My hands wound in her hair, gently guiding her on my cock. Her tongue stroked the sensitive part of the head and flicked the slit before taking me all the way down. I felt her throat constrict as she swallowed. I could feel the approach of my orgasm.

"I want to be in you, Bella."

I watched as she popped off me with a wet sound and gave me a sexy smirk.

"I can give you what you need, baby."

BPOV

He looked fucking sexy beneath me; the lust in his eyes made my clench my pussy. I held his gaze as I straddled his waist and rose up on my knees. I grasped his dick and teasingly rubbed my wet pussy with it. His eyes fluttered with the strain to keep looking at me. I positioned it right at my entrance and slowly I sank down on him.

When I was finally seated as deep as I could go, his eyes rolled back and his chest rumbled. His hands went to my hips and grasped tightly. I rocked my hips in a circle a few times until I heard Edward's grunt.

"I need you to move baby girl." His teeth were clenched and his eyes were scrunched closed.

"You mean like this," I teased him as I rose slightly and slowly inched back down.

"Oh, fuck yes. Faster, Bella."

Seeing him wound tightly, was heady and I reveled in the control I had. Slowly, I moved over his cock, his hands guiding me on his hardened length. He thrust up as I slid down him. My hands found purchase on his chest as we gained speed in our rhythm. Soon, all I could hear was our noises and the sound of skin slapping. I bouncing for all I was worth, my tits swinging wildly as Edward pumped up frantically. I could feel my orgasm at it built in intensity at the base of my spine.

Suddenly, an explosion of feeling flooded my body. The lust and desire I was feeling magnified thousand fold. I felt the sensations all over my body. It was all too much for me to take in. Edward and I cried out simultaneously as I clenched down on him as he spilled deep inside. I rocked on him as tremors wracked my body. They seemed to be on a continuous loop, one would end and another would begin. When the last one finally faded away, I slumped down on Edward's chest.

The pounding of his heart was music under my ears as Edward's hands stroked me from the crown of my head to my lower back. The soothing sensations caused me to relax even further into Edward. Don't know how long we stayed wrapped up in each other, but eventually Edward said we should get dressed as we needed to get back.

He was trying to put on his pants when I heard him yell in pain. Instantly my foot was hurting, I reached down to try and soothe it when out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward reach for his foot.

"Stepped on a sharp rock, man that fucking hurt." I saw him lift up his foot and right on his big toe there was a mark from the rock. The mark was in the same spot that was currently throbbing on my shoe covered foot.

_Hmm, what the fuck?_

EPOV

"You're not helping my concentration when you're throwing lust my way, Edward. Keep it up and you'll end up flat on your back." She threw her hands on her hips and glared on me. It was only the slight twitch on her mouth that gave away that she wasn't all that mad at me.

Ever since that night a few days ago, we learned that Bella's enhanced magical gift is empathy. It was my Mom who figured it out when we spoke to her when got home. She started to think sad thoughts and it made Bella cry. She quickly switched to being angry and Bella threw a cup at the wall.

Now I was trying to help her build a mental barrier so that being in public doesn't overwhelm her. She hasn't been school since the discovery of her gift. The constant and ever changing emotions of the kids at school had been making things difficult for her. She couldn't concentrate and would be fighting urges to cry, scream and molest me all at the same time.

"Sorry baby. I'm no good at projecting emotions." That was an understatement if I ever heard one. I felt helpless that I could help her much. I loved taking an active role in helping her with her magical training. But this empathy is hard for me to help her with. I even tried healing her of it when she slept last night, but it's not something that can be healed. It's a part of her.

She flipped me off and I laughed at her. I raised my hands in surrender. "Okay, I'll project something else."

"Remember to concentrate on the emotion," she reminded me.

I nodded my head yes and closed my eyes. I thought back to the night of her birthday, the fear of not knowing where she was and then the call from my father. I played that night on a loop, letting the fear wash over me.

"Fear," I heard her say.

"Yes. Now try and put a shield up." I kept my eyes closed, knowing that if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to hold on to the emotion. I thought about how it felt to believe that I would never see her again, the idea that she was seriously hurt. My chest constricted painfully and I wanted to push away the feelings, but I knew it wouldn't help Bella.

So I let the memories roll right over me. The fear as I drove to the hospital fearing that I'd never get to tell her just how much I loved her. The sight of her on the hospital bed, so still, scrapes and bruises over her body.

"I can't sense the fear. Are you still projecting it?"

"Yes," I managed to croak out, the feelings still too raw for me.

"Hit me with another." I could hear the excitement in her voice.

I shook off the fear, opened my eyes and raked them all over her body. I remembered the feel of her lips against mine, the scent of her pussy when I went down on her. I replayed the last time we made love and the feel as she slowly slid down on my cock. My pants constricted tightly and I let the images play out.

"What do you feel now?" I asked her hoping she didn't hear the tremor in my voice giving away the lust I was feeling.

"Nothing! I feel nothing!" Her smile lit up her face and she did a cute little shimmy dance. "I did it Edward. I fucking did it!" She ran to me and I scooped her up in my arms. Moments later, she fell to her knees and took care of huge problem in my pants.

BPOV

Once I got back to school with my mental shield in place, the weeks passed by in a blur. I found with practice I had more control over my empathy than I thought. Not only could I feel what others were feeling, but I could project emotions on them. I had to be in close proximity to the person, but it worked.

Of course I think Edward was getting pissed with me constantly messing with him. Yet, he never complained when I cranked up the lust. But, I made him cry just once and he threw a huge tantrum. I also learned that I had better control over my mental shield, to the point that I could raise and lower it at will. I could even lower it part of the way and still get a read on people. Through careful experimentation, I learned that I could focus my ability to almost pinpoint precision. In a classroom I could focus on just a few people or the whole room. Although for the most part, I only used it when someone was talking to me personally. Getting a little inside read on their emotions could go a long way to understanding them.

It wasn't until about a week after I went back to school that I realized not only the strength of my ability, but the connection to Edward. It was Saturday afternoon, and I was waiting for Edward to get back from an errand to Port Angeles and then we were going down to First Beach to hang out with some friends. When the time he was supposed to pick me up came and went and no call, I grew worried. A call to Esme told me that she hadn't heard from him since before he left.

I called his phone and it went straight to voice mail. I tried not to let my imagination run wild, but it was hard not to. The connection I had to him always made me feel slightly off kilter if we were apart for too long. After another thirty minutes had passed and countless more calls that went unanswered, I gave into my panic.

I had been practicing with my abilities and the connection to Edward. I knew I could find him anywhere in school. In fact, it was often common for me to open the link between us so I could feel closer to him. I was even starting to be able to get a feel for his emotions from far away. My problem was that I had no clue how far I could reach with my connection to him, much less use my empathic gifts.

But doing something was better than doing nothing, at least in my book.

So I found a quiet place in my backyard and centered myself. I blocked all other things except my need to connect to Edward. I found the familiar hum or magic that was my connection to him and extended it out and away from me. I pictured it going out and seeking Edward.

I sensed it was struggling to find Edward. This to me meant he was out of my range. Without thinking I scrambled to my car and headed towards Port Angeles. About a mile outside Forks I pulled over and tried to find him again. Still nothing.

I drove another short while and then tried again. I did this over and over a few times until the fifth time I felt the small flicker of recognition. I latched onto it as weak as it was and kept driving. About half way to Port Angeles, I felt the connection click. I rounded the bend and there was Edward's car off the road.

Fear washed over to me, until I realized there was no obvious scratches or dents, but that it was tilted slightly crooked. A huge sigh of relief blew through me as I navigated my car to a stop on the side of the road. I rushed out once I was stopped and ran across the road.

"Edward!" I shouted and I saw him stand up on the other side of his car.

"Bella?" Confusion was evident on his face.

I wrapped my arms around him tightly and let the connection wash over me. He was safe and alive. We rocked back and forth for a bit, his strong hands running a soothing line from my head and down my back.

"It's okay, baby. I'm fine." His fingers wiped away the tears that I never knew were falling.

When I got my shit together, he told me how his tire blew and when he went to change it, the spare was flat and he used the last of his phone's juice to call for a tow truck. He was waiting for it to arrive. Our reunion was interrupted by the tow truck coming down the road. When it was safely on the truck bed and on its way to the garage, we climbed in my car and told Edward how I found him.

"You can feel me through the connection?" I couldn't read his expression. It was guarded, but I thought I saw a touch of anger or maybe pain.

I nodded at his question, not sure if I should speak.

"Has it always been like this?" Again, there was some unnamed emotion in his voice. I could have used my gift but I was frazzled and not thinking clearly. The relief that Edward was okay was still coursing through my body.

I nodded again. I cleared my throat, "Ever since the spell was broken it's been more intense." A fierce emotion flitted across Edward's face an in a blink of an eye, it was gone. I felt a sudden fear that I had done something wrong and I wasn't sure what it was.

EPOV

A few days after Bella found me using her connection and I was still unsure why I felt on edge. I knew it wasn't that Bella used her connection to find me. I knew from the beginning that she felt something drawing me to her. It was something that I expected. So not knowing why the unease lingered was making me crazy.

It wasn't for another few days when I was doing some research on binding spells that I figured it out. It was one sided. Bella felt connected to me and could experience a link to me that I couldn't. At first I refused to believe it. I even tried to find my own link with her, but I kept coming up empty.

When I brought it up to my Mom, she gave me that look that told me I was being really obtuse.

"Edward, think it through. It was _her_ spell. She bound herself to you, not bind you to her. So it makes sense that she could feel a magical connection to you and you wouldn't to her."

When she laid it all out like that, it made sense, but I didn't like it. I loved Bella, so very much. I'd be lost without her. So there was a huge part of me that wanted to feel as connected to her as she did me. I brought it up to Bella, but she waived my concern away.

"I wouldn't want you to feel tied to me like this, Edward. I wouldn't want you feel what I feel when we are apart. It's an uncomfortable feeling." She rubbed her chest in an unconscious way. It was the first time I wondered if she ever felt physical pain when were apart.

I tried not to let the pain of her words show. "Why is it ok for you to be bound to me, but not the other way around? I don't get it." I truly didn't. "I love you Bella, just as much as you love me. Why is it so hard to understand that I want to feel connected to you like that."

"Oh, baby, I didn't mean like that. But this magical connection seems to take over and I guess I don't want you to do something that you would regret." Her eyes fell to the floor.

Instantly I knew what she meant. Although she knew I loved her, she didn't want me to tie myself to her permanently because she still feared I would want to leave her. Even though it would be almost impossible for Bella to leave me, I had the ability to walk away. If I was bound to her, there would be no leaving for either of us.

Knowing why she felt like she did helped but it still didn't get rid of the uneasy feeling. I hated that our relationship now seemed lopsided. That Bella loved me more, that my love for her wasn't as deep as hers.

When my mom and I had discovered the reason behind my sudden loss of power, mom had one of her visions of a girl as the cause. Ever since then I had felt as if this was where my life was destined to go. The feeling of hope and lightness that I felt as we got closer to Forks told me we were going towards her. From the moment I laid eyes on her, I just knew.

_She was mine. _

Up until now, that had been enough for me. But now, I wasn't too sure if it was and I didn't like feeling uncertain. I didn't speak to Bella about by unease. Instead I did my best to bury it and just move forward. We were busy trying to decide where we wanted to apply for college. We had it narrowed down to several West Coast schools, a few in New York and UW as a standby. Bella wanted to study psychology and I wanted to pre-med. We felt it was important that we use our abilities to help others rather than not use them at all.

Everything was fine until one night I took Bella to PA for a movie and dinner. We left the movie early as it really sucked ass. Bella wanted to hit up the herb store to restock some of her supplies. I had been there a few days ago and wasn't in the mood to go again.

"Let me go and I'll meet you at the restaurant." Bella looked at me with soft puppy dog eyes. I'm sure she sensed my hesitancy. "You could go looking for new running shoes; the sporting goods store should still be open." She pouted her lips and I knew I would cave.

"Fine. We meet in like twenty minutes. If you need more time, we'll come back after we eat." My tone left no doubt that I wasn't willing to compromise. There was something prickling at the back of mind my mind and it was screaming at me to pay attention.

I had picked out my shoes in like ten minutes, my gut churned wildly the entire time. Something just fucking felt off and I bothered me. I ran to the herb store and when I got there, Bella wasn't to be found. I spoke to Maggie the owner and she said that Bella was never there.

Ice water ran through my veins at her words. Something was so very, very wrong. In vain I tried to reach out, to find some type of connection to Bella, to figure out where she was. But I got nothing and I hit the wall next to me in frustration. The crack of bones did nothing to quell my anger. After I had healed my knuckles I jumped into my car and started to look for Bella.

I drove up and down the streets like a mad man. I paid no consideration to speed limits or traffic laws. My only thought was that I needed to get to Bella. When I failed to find her in the more downtown areas, I made a bee line to the outskirts of the town. In that part, there were more warehouses and abandoned businesses. I zoomed up and down the streets until I heard a blood-curdling scream.

In my heart I knew it was Bella. I parked the car and bolted out.

"Bella?" I screamed. Trying desperately to determine where I heard the scream coming from. Another scream came and it was from behind me. Without thinking I started running, looking down streets and alley ways. Three blocks down I saw her and them.

She was surrounded by three guys. Her purse was on the ground, the contents scattered. Her hair was a mess and she was being held by one guy while the other two blocked her in. I saw red and ran straight towards them.

About hundred feet from them, the two guys turned to see me and the sneers on their faces made me livid. I spied several stacked wooden crates and with a flick of my wrist I sent them flying right at them. They crashed into them and sent them stumbling backwards. But I didn't relent. I threw a metal trash can at them and it landed on top of them both.

I turned towards the third guy who still had his hands on Bella. "Let her go, asshole." I concentrated on several bricks that were next to me and levitated them. "Or you will regret it."

His eyes went wide and when he didn't comply fast enough I sent them careening towards him. At the last second Bella ducked and a brick hit him in the chest and he let go of her arm. I heard his body as it fell to the pavement.

As I rushed towards Bella she flew into my arms, tears streaked down her face. Her eyes wide in fright and small bruises were forming on her arms. I smoothed my hand down her wild hair and crooned softly in her ear.

"You're safe now. I got you. You're going to be okay." Silent tears fell from my eyes as I breathed in her scent. The idea that should could have been seriously hurt or worse played havoc in my brain. It was unfathomable that she could ever be taken away from me.

A few groans broke the small bubble we were in and I pushed Bella behind me as I turned to face the three men. They were bruised and bloodied. I sensed nothing major was broken or any internal injuries. A small part of me was glad that they were not seriously injured.

"Get the fuck away from here or I will do much worse to you. Understood?" To punctuate my words I slowly rattled the heavy metal dumpster that was in the alleyway. Their bodies trembled and they hastily got up and ran the other direction.

I watched as they ran and it wasn't until they turned the corner and was out of my sight that I finally breathed a sigh of relief.

BPOV

To say that Edward acted differently after that night was a gross understatement. He became withdrawn, quiet and at times very clingy towards me. In fact, the days following he refused to leave my side for any reason. Grams allowed him to stay over when she saw the frazzled look in his eyes when we tried to say goodnight. I woke to find him covering my bruises with soft kisses and tears falling from his eyes.

All my attempts to get him talk to me yielded nothing. He just kept insisting that he was fine. We did talk about how they took me by surprise as I had my shield up as the feelings of people around me were giving me a headache. When I had realized I was being followed and honed in on their feelings, I panicked and went the wrong way.

It never occurred to me to use my magic to defend myself. It hadn't been ingrained in me to use it like that. I thought that would set him off, but it didn't. So there was something else that was bothering him, but he was refusing to talk to me. I tried to be patient. I could sense that what happened that night shook him deeply.

He had a mixed bag of feelings; guilt, fear, anger, sadness, anxiety and one that confused me, longing. I thought about that one for a while as it was the only one that didn't fit, that didn't make sense in the larger picture. But nothing that I could gleam from his emotions helped me figure out what he was longing for.

When I spoke to Grams about my concerns she reminded me that Edward was just trying to work through what had happened that night. As long as he wasn't completely pulling away from me or shutting me out, I should give him his space. She reassured me that he would come to me in his own time when he had a chance to work it out in his head.

So I took her advice and gave him his time and space. I let him know that I was here for him and that I loved him. His only response was a soft kiss on the cheek and a weak smile. I took it as it was the most I knew I was going to get from him.

Instead, I threw myself into planning our Samhain ritual which was in a week. It was the first major Sabbat I would get to celebrate since the return of my powers. Grams had me busy mixing up the cleansing herbs for the ritual baths; we also made the incense, wrote the calling of the elements and prepared other ritual supplies.

It was the start of the Wiccan New Year, so it was a time to celebrate new beginnings and fresh starts. I was hoping that whatever Edward was wrestling with would be resolved so we could make out own fresh start. I spent lots of time crafting my own spell to do perform during the ritual. I sent a silent blessing to the Lord and Lady that it made a difference.

EPOV

I knew I was acting all emo and out of sorts, but I couldn't help it. That night really shook me up. It was more than Bella could have seriously hurt or even killed if I arrived a few minutes later. It was the fact that I was late at all. That night was a huge wake-up and reminder that there was nothing that bound me to Bella. That I had no link, no connection to her, to help her sooner.

That was the thought that kept me up at night, which percolated in my brain and made me not want to ever let go of Bella. I knew in my heart that she was it for me. She was my heart, my soul, my very life. If I had lost her…well, I couldn't even finish the rest of that thought. Needless to say, it wouldn't have been pretty.

So while I could see and feel Bella next to me, the warmth of her skin, the light summery scent to her skin. It wasn't close enough for me. Bella had a wonderful connection to me. One she could feel and sense. So much so, she found me when I broke down on the side of the road.

I tried to get past my feelings, tried telling myself that it didn't matter, that it wasn't important. But as the days dragged on, I could no longer lie to myself.

It did bother me. It made me feel as if I loved Bella less, as if she loved me more. I hated the feeling of inequity. So I poured myself into research mode. I wanted a way to magically tie myself to Bella. I couldn't do what Bella did. It had to be different.

I spent my nights looking through my mom's old spell books, Book of Shadows from our ancestors and even research on the internet. Just when I was about to give up, the answer just appeared in a beginners book I was looking through. It was a very easy answer, but one that would solve my personal dilemma.

I knew that there was a big Samhain ritual being planned. Bella had thrown herself into it as a way to give me space. It was the perfect time to implement what I wanted to do. What a better holiday then on the Wiccan New Year.

The night of the ritual, I was a nervous wreck. I wanted everything to be perfect. I had no idea what Bella would think or what her reaction would be. So I needed the words to convey just how much this meant to me. It took me close to an hour to get what I wanted to say just right.

When we came to the part in the ritual where we could ask for help in performing personal magic, I asked to go first. As Bella's Grams was acting as High Priestess, she gave me permission to proceed.

I nervously wiped my sweaty hands on my pants and took a few centering breaths before I walked across the circle and stopped before Bella. Her eyes went wide. I had no idea what she was feeling from me through her gift, but I'm sure it was a jumbled mess.

I reached for her hand and clasped it in both of mine. "Bella, I know that for the last little bit, I've been out of sorts and not my usually self. I'm sorry for that and I thank you for standing by me as I worked out what was going on in my head."

I felt her hand squeeze mine in encouragement. I gave her a soft smile, but one full of love and adoration.

"I love you and always will. You are my friend, my love, my soul mate, my better half. So it is with that in mind that I ask you one very important question. I ask you to join our hearts and our love in a handfasting ritual. Will you help me bind my heart and my love to you?"

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears and she held onto my hand tightly. I reached into the pocket of my jeans and pulled out the small ring I had fashioned. It was made out of wire and had several small stones wrapped in the wire.

"The stones on this ring represent the love and passion I feel for you and only want to increase by binding my love to you. Will you wear it as a symbol of my love?"

The tears fell slowly one by one as she reached with a trembling hand for the ring. Her fingers clasped around mine.

"I will wear it as a symbol of _our _love. I will also join our love and hearts in handfasting." She reached up on tip toes and kissed my lips in a sweet and chaste kiss full of love and devotion. When she pulled away, I shakily placed the ring on her right ring finger.

She gave me a bemused look when I slid the ring on that finger.

"I'll save the left hand for the real ring."

The coven members that had joined us for the ritual clapped and cheered as the ring was placed on her finger and I swept her up in a tight hug, relishing the feeling of her being near.

BPOV

The sunlight caught the stones in my ring just right and threw small prisms of light. My heart still gave a slight stutter remembering what the ring means. I still had a hard time believing it. It was almost too good to be true, even more so, now that I understood why Edward wanted to do it. The importance it has for him. Even if I felt it was unnecessary for him to bind himself to me, it was important for him.

So after Samhain, Edward poured himself into planning our handfasting. He researched everything from how to case the circle, to calling the elements and the vows we would speak to each other. He threw a minor fit when he realized that a traditional handfasting was for a year and a day. When I reminded him that the spell he would cast would bind us together for longer, he calmed down. Then he started to work feverishly on the spell. He even asked for help from Grams and his mom. I had to admire his tenacity and determination to do this right.

We decided to perform the handfasting on Yule, the Winter Solstice. Although the more traditional Sabbat for this would be Beltaine, Edward couldn't, no _wouldn't _wait that long. Even the short wait to Yule was hard on him. So I didn't begrudge him the need he had to be close to me. I reveled in it, my bind to him hummed in contentment having him so close. So for me it was a win-win.

So as the day drew closer, I could sense the tension and anxiety leak away from Edward, until the night before he was so relaxed that I just knew deep in my bones, this was the right thing to do. It had been so long since I've seen him at ease. That it struck me how much the incident at Port A affected him, so much more than he ever let on to me.

In the hours before the ritual, I was up in my room, getting ready when Grams came in carrying a delicate floral wreath with ribbons trailing down. It was woven with several types of tree bark with holly and ivy interwoven throughout. The ribbons were red, green and gold.

"Grams this is beautiful. Did you make it?" My hands reached out to delicately trace the wreath, afraid that I would ruin it somehow. Her gentle laugh pulled my focus back to her face which was alight with glee.

"Ohh, no child. This is all Edward." His name ended on a soft whisper and I felt my heart swell with even more love and adoration for him. He truly was my perfect match.

"Edward made this?" My eyes watched Grams carefully, trying to understand.

She nodded. "It's his gift to you. He wanted you to wear it tonight." She gently took it from my hands and placed it on my head where it sat perfectly on the crown on my head. The ribbons trailed gently down my back.

I stepped back to take a good look at myself. Grams and I had made a dress out of red crushed velvet trimmed with white and gold lace. It was long, the bottom brushing the ground and the sleeves were tight and ended on a point on the back of my hand. I was borrowing Grams white fake fur wrap as the temperature was a bit chilly.

I felt and looked beautiful and Edward's wreath was the perfect addition to my outfit. More than ever I couldn't wait for the start of the ritual and for us to be bound together. Grams handed me my athame, the paper with my vows and the bag with all the ribbons and ropes needed for the ritual.

I was ready.

When I made it to the clearing, there were strands of white fairy lights strung through the trees and tons of white, red and green pillar candles created a circle on the ground. My breath caught in my throat and I was stunned speechless with how ethereal the space looked. Tears stung my eyes and I blinked them back furiously to keep my make-up from running.

Edward stepped out from among the pine trees and I turned to look at him with my mouth opened wide. "This is absolutely beautiful, Edward." My eyes scanned the area again, still struck by how much effort he was putting into all of this.

He walked over to me and clasps our hands together, "It was nothing. I wanted to make it special for us." He paused, and we both soaked up the atmosphere that he had created. Our musings were interrupted by the rest of our party.

Grams and Esme were going to be the High Priestesses for the ritual. Edward's dad was also coming to witness and a few of Grams coven mates that we were close to come to bear witness as well. They oohed and ahhed over all that Edward had done and I beamed with pride that he was all mine.

Esme walked over to us, her eyes shining brightly, "Are you both ready?"

Edward nodded his head enthusiastically, "Yes." They both turned to look at me, "Yes, I'm ready."

I felt the last of Edward's tension drift away and I knew that he was worried that I would back out. I squeezed his hand, letting him know that I was in this all the way. He gave me his trademark smirk and I felt my heart melt.

He really was too good to be true.

We all stepped within the circle of candles. Grams and Esme cleansed the circle, cast the circle, called the elements and then lastly the Lord and the Lady. When the familiar hum of magical energy flowed over my body, I just knew this would be perfect.

We moved to face Grams who held in her hands two rings that were fashioned out of pounded metal. They were both similar in a plain silver finish; it was the inscriptions that held the most meaning. Edward's ring was engraved with the simple Latin phrase, _Vestrum _Semper which means 'Yours Forever'. My ring held the Irish phrase _Mo Chroi, Mo _Anam, which means 'My Heart, My Soul'. Grams blessed them and then held them out for us to take.

Edward turned to face me, grasped my right hand and held the ring just over my finger.

"I, Edward Cullen, come here of my own free will before the Lord and the Lady to acknowledge the bond that is shared between us both. I give you this ring as a symbol of our bond, my love and my devotion." He slid the cool metal onto my hand and I closed my eyes to quell the tears that wanted to fall.

I took his right hand in mine, held the ring aloft and spoke my pledge to him. "I, Isabella Swan, come here of my own free will before the Lord and the Lady to acknowledge the bond that is shared between us both. I give you this ring as a symbol of our bond, my love and my devotion." I placed the ring on his finger.

Esme stepped up to Edward, holding in her hand several strings of thread. She wordlessly handed them to him and stayed close to his side. He wrapped the thread around my right wrist, his lips moving in the silent invocation of the binding spell he wanted to work. He then handed the other end of the string to Esme who wrapped it around his wrist, his lips still saying the spell. He pressed a hand from his head to mine, his heart to mine and then to his stomach then to time.

Instinctively, I knew he was binding us mind, heart and soul. When his whispered words of "So Mote It Be," were uttered, I felt a stronger hum of magic between us. My bind pulsed and danced within me, I reached out with it towards Edward and what I felt floored me. It was so warm and vibrant; it was like reaching in and touching a live wire. I felt Edward. I swear that I could feel his heart beating, feel his soul as it pulsed throughout his body. It was a heady experience.

But the look of wonder on his face told me that he could feel me as well. I searched for his recognizable magical energy and when I found it, I twined it with mine. We both gasped at the intense feeling of wonder and awe. I closed my eyes as our magical energy danced and flowed between us.

"I can feel you," Edward's whispered reverently. In silence we let the energy ebb and flow before a shuffle of noise reminded us of where we were. We reluctantly pulled back our magic and faced Esme who was smiling brightly at us both.

"Will you please both join your left hands. Edward and Bella have asked to recite vows as the traditional ties bind them together. Once they are done, you are free to come up and add your own ties and blessings."

She gestured to Edward to begin as she selected one of the many ropes that were next to her on the altar.

"Bella, over the last five years you have been a part of my life, even though we were far apart. Now I can't imagine a day without you in it. You are my soul mate, the other half that makes me whole. I promise to love you, to protect you and cherish you. You are my heart, my soul."

Esme had wound a few ropes around our hands as he talked. The blessed ropes caused a magical thrum to race up and down our arms.

"Edward, I once heard that long before the Earth was created we were connected to our soul mates. Then we were scattered to the wind and when we were born, it was our job to try and find our long lost soul mate. I know that I have found mine in you. I promise to love you, protect you and cherish you. I am yours forever."

By the end of my vow, you could no longer see our hands as there was a multitude of ribbons that bound our hands.

Esme gestured to the rest of the guests, "You may now add your tie and your blessing if you so wish." She then stepped away and gave space to the others.

Grams came up first with a sparkling silver tie, she looked at us both and as she concentrated on adding her tie to the rest, she gave us her blessing.

"May you always love each other, take care of each other, but most importantly, support each other. I love you both." She placed feather light kisses on our foreheads and stepped away.

Garrett, an old friend of my parents, stepped forward. "May you find joy, peace and happiness." He added his red ribbon and then backed away.

Maggie was next; she was a dear friend of Grams and one very smart witch. "May your love give you room to grow and wings to fly." After she added her rope she made room for Carlisle.

He smiled at us both, but looked at Edward with such love and joy, it made me ache for my missing parents. "Listen to each other, with your hearts and your minds. Find your strength as a couple and always tell the other that you love them, even when angry."

Esme came back to us and placed her hands on the bundle of ropes. "Here before witnesses, Edward and Isabella have made their vows. With these cords, I bind them to the vows they have made. The binding is not tied, so that they are not restricted by each other, instead the binding is enforced by their will alone."

As one, Edward and I faced each other and uttered the final words to bind us together:

_Heart to thee_

_Soul to thee_

_Body to thee_

_Forever and always_

_So Mote It Be_

Ever so gently, our lips brushed against each other, sealing our bind with a kiss.

**A/N: *sniff* Aww.. soo sweet! This is the end of this little tale.. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Thank you very much! WVG**


End file.
